Kung Fu Panda - Tortured (One-shot)
by funkydude24
Summary: Po is constantly being tortured by the hands of the Spirit Warrior Kai in a dark, horrible place but what happens when Po accepts the evil lying within?


**Kung Fu Panda – Torture (One-shot)**

"AAAAAAAaaaaa…! STOP IT! STOP IT!"

Among the silence of the dark pit where the only red torch above his head glimmered, a blood-curdling cry pierced the silence violently! He was in intense pain, sobbing again and over again, his body chained on a chair with his hands almost reaching his feet. The ground below, it was meant to be brown with dust, but contrary to that fact, it was all painted red with his blood.

He couldn't escape the torture of the villain Kai who would violently cut his fingers, his toes, his wrists and ears, even his tongue as well that would leave the panda screaming and screeching his pain to the walls around. He has been going through that torture for over 30 minutes and by now, most of his body had turned red.

Whenever those fingers would be brutally cut with those jade blades, they would grow back again! It was all because of the potion he drank that he was not supposed to (according to Shifu) because it was a test potion by a scientist of the valley that knocked out the panda for a while. As Shifu was called by that scientist, so was the Dragon Warrior called there too!

At the same time, Kai appeared and took the panda after defeating Shifu. Now, no one knew where was the panda taken to and what was happening with him.

"More… I want more from you, panda!" shouted Kai but Po couldn't say anything for his tongue was slashed again! He was only crying. His face was drenched o tears.

"Haven't you learnt yet? Won't you accept me? Don't you want to kill him?" a voice whispered in his ears and the figure that appeared, along with awide field where both the earth and the sky were pure white, was his own self but with a devilish expression. It was actually the negative of Po a.k.a Bad Po. He had appeared a few times before, telling the poor one to go and kill Kai but Po always replied that he was the Dragon Warrior and he was not supposed to violently kill anyone. The whole thing was actually occurring in Po's inner world that would appear after breaks while his body would be regenerating.

"As I told you earlier: killing people like that is not my way." replied the good Po still tied to his chair.

"Why do you want yourself to go through such pain? Beside being the Dragon Warrior, why are you like this: so good, so selfless? Telle 'cuz I'm a part of you." asked the bad one.

After a silence, the panda replied, "Because… Because there's a memory where my mom said to me that it's better to get hurt and see others happy then to be happy yourself. That's the reason why I'm alive right now because she sacrificed herself when Shen attacked us."

Bad Po giggled, "Interesting! And that's the reason your father is alive!"

"What do you mean?" he asked doubtfully.

"Have you ever asked Li how did he survive even he was the only one to fight Shen while everyone had left? He didn't even know Kung Fu or anything then how?" The questions lead the panda into more and more curiosity. Bad Po whispered in his eyes, "Because unlike your mother, he was selfish and ran away."On this, the panda cried out loudly again 'cuz in actual world, his toes were ripped again!

"Po," Kai said, "do you know why you were called today by that scientist?" Po startled, giving that guy a surprising look. Kai continued, "It was because I was the one who forced him to." And now, Po's amazement had no boundaries. Kai said as he cleaned his blades, "I told him that if he didn't do according to my liking, I'll kill him at the spot. The reason I'm doing all of this is because I don't want to kill you at once. It is really fun killing you bit by bit." and then the jade blade thrust suddenly in his stomach and then ripped up his throat that bathed Kai with the shower of Po's blood.

Poor panda kept on squealing his heart out. "DON'T… DON'T… DON'T DO IT! PLEASE, STOP! I'M DYING! I'M DYING!" but why would the torturer listen to his cries and groans. He was enjoying to the max, shouting at the same time, "YEAH! LIKE THIS! CRY! SCREAM! BEG FOR YOUR DEATH! LET ME HAVE SOME MORE FUN!"

Again, the inner world appeared with Bad Po sitting behind the tortured one's chair. "Now do you understand?" but no reply except some sobs and bad one got up and bowed to his face, "'It's better to get hurt than hurting others', was it? So, are you having fun getting hurt, just like your pathetic mom?"

"S-S-Stop it!" the poor guy sniffled in broken words, but the bad one had no heart to show mercy over him.

"Do you still think that you'll save everyone just by sitting here and getting tortured by the hands of that bastard?"

"Sh-Shut… up!" The poor one mumbled again.

"I still remember how the seniors would pull down your short and all you would do was crying. So pathetic! By the way,do you still think that with the tag of the ' _Dragon Warrior_ ', you'll get out of here?"

"P-Please, shut… up!" another mumble hardly escaped his throat.

"You can't escape the reality by shutting me this world to survive, you'll have to become cruel and that son of a bitch is done with you, he'll go and kill everyone in the valley, giving just the same death as you. It will be Ping, Li, your friends, and even Tigress!" His puffy eyes widened like owl on realizing that fact. The bad one added, "Would you allow all of it to happen?"

"No!" Suddenly, the good one snarled! "Anyone who tries to take my place will get no mercy! I will NOT allow that to happen!"

"Then…" spoke the Bad Po. "Become just like your selfish father and the evil me."

"My father is not selfish… and my mother is not selfless as well! They both just did what was meant to be done and I'll do the same through the rest of my life!"

A devilish grin appeared on the face of the bad one, "So, do you mean to accept me now and become the evil one?"

Those chains holding him to the chairs broke at once and he then suddenly grabbed the bad one's shoulder, looking at him with his revenge-filled eyes, "I'm not saying it! I'll surpass you and become something else – something far powerful then both of us!" and then pierced his claw into the chest of the bad one, pulling his heart out!

The bad one asked as the blood gushed out, but without causing him any pain, "Even if surpassing me is the wrong choice?"

"I'm not the one who is wrong!" snarled Po. "What's wrong is this messed up world!" and then chewed and gulped his heart down the throat with the bad one smiling, "Yes... Go… and make the world on thelikings of yours."and his body then vanished, leaving the good one alone.

Both the good and the bad now became one – , after gulping his heart, the patches around his eyes that used to be black, bow turned blood-red! Now, he was changed, becoming something else… becoming someone else.

In the actual world, Po was still tied, with his head bowed down, having one of Kai's blades left in his right chest. Kai moved into the region of the redness, pulling out his own blade from his chest, "You gave me a good show, panda. But as your time is up, I'llhave to kill you!" and then like a freak, he shouted, "PO… AT THIS FINAL MOMEMT… LET ME KILL YOU! LET ME TAKE ALL FROM YOU IN THE END!"

"You think I'll let you kill me so easily, you mother fucker?" the panda, now totally another devilish personality, asked him as he raised his head.

Such a turn surprised Kai but he then laughed even more evil and swung his blade at Po. Before the blade could reach him, the panda broke the chains and lunged at Kai, as the hanging torch moved, now showing Po choking his enemies through with the same chain, whispering in Kai's ears, "Fuck on this!"

Kai somehow released him but the panda vanished in the darkness! While those glowing eyes were finding him, a stream of blood flowed from his forehead. He just realized that as his left eye turned blind with his own blood. "You… You did that?!"

"You blood…" his devilish voice echoed in the darkness around, "tastes more like spoiled pathetic!"

While those glowing eyes were seeking his enemy everywhere, from somewhere came a fist, hitting right into the face, alarming Kai about Tue next one. And before he could get ready, another one came straight into his face again. "Where… Where are you?! Come out here!" but the panda stayed hidden, just like a reaper.

Another fist was coming Kai's way that he suddenly grabbed it before it could hit. "Gotcha!" Now, that panda was revealed. Kai was not letting go of his fist that evil Po just turned all the way around, breaking his own arm from the joints but shooting Kai on the wall.

As he looked at his harm, without a slight expression of pain, his arm healed at once. "You think that after this much, something so pathetic like this would hurt me?"

Kai was surprised. Before he could get up, the panda thrust his claw into the chest, saying, "Let me have this!" and then pulled out three ribs that led Kai to scream intensely! "What? You scream already?" asked Po, now having the upper hand. "I'm just getting started!" and then thrust the same ribs in his right biceps, sticking it to the wall behind, with another scream following it.

"Lemme tell you the definition of pain!" said Po along with breaking those supernatural horns of his! "Real pain is when…" and now, his left arm pulled softly from the shoulder, with Kai's screams, "STOOOOP IT! STOOOOOOP IT! KILL MEEEEAAAAAA…!" but Po continued, "…you're screaming to die…" the jade blades thrust with full force in both thighs, breaking the bones inside. "…but you're so fucked up…" and the tongue pulled out; blood and blood all over Kai's face. "…that you can't even kill yourself…" the eyes crushed cruelly with the thumbs. "…but to die as the pain kills you." and now finally, his ears ripped apart, his jaw broken, his other arm twisted, his chest with a giant hole showing his rushing heart, and then his torso pulled up against the blades that caught the legs on the ground, blood and blood everywhere!

The remaining torso was now thrown on the ground, poorly waiting for itself to be killed that Po came there, "You mother fucker wanted to have me all, right? Now take this!" and then the evil one crushed his skull with his feet!

THE END


End file.
